The interest in wearable technology has grown considerably over the last decade. For example, augmented reality (AR) displays may be worn by a user to present the user with a synthetic image overlaying a direct view of the environment. In addition, wearable virtual reality (VR) displays present virtual images to the user to provide a virtual environment. Both AR and VR displays present virtual digital content. One example of virtual digital content is a three-dimensional (3-D) virtual element. An VR or an AR display system allows a user to interact with the virtual element. For example, a user may can select, move, translate, rotate, stretch, compress, deform, or otherwise interact with a virtual element.
Although AR and VR display systems are growing in popularity, the vast majority of users still consume digital content using consumer electronics or devices with two dimensional displays that are not able to present immersive 3-D virtual elements. Therefore, a problem exists of how to distribute and allow users to consume 3-D virtual elements in digital content without regard to the hardware or system the user ultimately uses to consume the digital content.